Todo por una misión
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Remy tiene una misión, enamorar a Jean Grey ¿Podra lograrlo o el se acabara enamorando de ella?
1. Capitulo 1 La llegada al Instituto

Todo por una misión

Remy tiene una misión muy importante enamorar a Jean Grey ¿lo lograra?

Recuerden los personajes no son mios si no de Marvel, aun que uno que otro son de mi pura imaginación.

En una casa de nueva york, una chica como de 10 años, acaba de sufrir la pérdida de su mejor amiga , gracias a ello, desarrollo sus poderes .

Tres años después el incidente, sus padres no lo soportaron y la llevaron con varios especialistas hasta que encontraron un instituto.

-Buenas tardes mi nombres es Charles Xavier, lo que tiene su hija es la nueva generación de homo sapiens, es mutante, su don es telepatía y telequinesis. Aquí la podremos ayudar.

Así fue la primera vez que Scott vio a Jean.

-Wooow- pensó Scott

Jean era una chica muy amable, hermosa, pelirroja, ojiverde, con tez blanca, llevaba una ombliguera amarilla con unos pantalones de mezclilla. A ella también le impresiono mucho el .

Scott era un chico muy guapo, llevaba unos lentes rojos, peli castaño, llevaba una playera negra con una chaqueta que le hacía juego.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dirigirse la palabra, segundos después pasaron a la sala, había dos personas más, una chica como de 18 años, la pelirroja se extraño por el color de cabello que tenia, blanco, su tez morena y el hombre fue al que más le extraño, se veía que hacía mucho ejercicio, tenía muchos músculos.

-Logan, Storm, ella es Jean Grey una nueva estudiante, tiene el don de telepatía y telequinesis.

Los padres de Jean se despidieron de su hija optando por dejarla en ese instituto. Scott intento levantarse pero se estaba cayendo de la silla, Jean lo vio y solo rio.

-Se fijo en mí- pensó Scott

-Límpiate la baba Cyclops- le dijo Logan- ¿y Ángel?

-¿Me buscaban?- pregunto Ángel

-Jean permíteme presentarte de izquierda a derecha tenemos a James Logan conocido por Wolverine, Ororo Munroe, cuyo sobrenombre es Storm, Scott Summers nuestro Cyclops humano y Warren Worthigton III, llamado Ángel, chicos ella es Miss Jean Grey sea conocida como… ¡La chica Maravilla!

Pasaron dos años en que convivió con ellos, Logan la vio como hija, Storm la vio como su mejor amiga, Scott y Warren se enamoraron de ella.

-¡Ah!- grito Jean

Scott y Warren bajaron corriendo seguidos de Logan y Storm.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Scott

-Son mis papas- le dijo la pelirroja- como mañana es la graduación quieren que entre en Bayville High School

El profesor llego y escucho.

-Es una magnífica idea, Scott como tu tutor tú también vas a ir y Warren pregúntale a tu padre mañana.

Llego el día de la graduación, los tres traían túnicas.

-Llegaron aquí no sabiendo controlar sus poderes, estoy muy orgullo de ustedes, los voy a llamar para que pasen por su diploma.

-Cyclops

Scott paso, recibió el diploma que se lo entrego Logan.

-¡Felicidades Summeres!-le dijo Logan

-Gracias

-Ángel

Lo mismo pasó con Warren

-Marvel Girl

Jean paso estaba muy nerviosa, Logan también le entrego el diploma

-Felicidades Jean

-Gracias Logan- le dijo Jean, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Warren empezó a discutir con su padre y se lo llevo.

-¡Warren!-le grito Jean

-Adiós Jean estaremos en contacto- le dijo Warren

-Adiós Warren- le dijo y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla. Scott se acerco a ella

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Scott

-Sí, creo que va a ser mucha falta

En otra parte Remy había llegado con Mr. Siniestro hace unos días. Para que le ayudara a controlar sus poderes.

-Gambit ya tengo tu misión.

-Dígame- le digo Gambit mientras Siniestro le enseñaba una foto.

-Va a estar en Bayville High School

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella?

-Enamorarla, demuestra lo que es el verdadero amor y tendrás una buena paga.

-Si señor, ahorita mismo parto

Al día siguiente Jean estaba preparando su mochila cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Apúrate- le dijo Scott- Logan nos está esperando

En segundos bajo la chica, llego a la escuela, a Logan no le agrado en lo más mínimo la escuela, sin embargo, Jean y Scott estaba fascinados.

-Pórtate bien Jean y tu Summers cuidara

-Si adiós Logan- se despidieron, se bajaron y entraron a la escuela

-¿Qué te toca?- le pregunto Scott a Jean

-Español ¿Y a ti?

-Mate

Una maestra llego y les entrego las llaves de sus lockers, 133 y 135, alado del de Jean estaba un chico muy atlético, rubio y también con ojos verdes.

-Hola ¿tú eres nueva verdad?- le pregunto el chico y ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jean ¿y tú?

-Duncan

Jean y Duncan se fueron a la clase de español y Scott se fue a su clase sola, triste y celosa.

Cuando llego La hora del almuerzo Jean busco a Scott y lo vio con una chica cosa que la puso celosa.

-Jean por aquí- le grito Duncan

Jean fue con el y espero a que Scott le dijera algo pero no lo hizo. Gambit llego a la escuela, busco a Jean pero no la encontró, espero a que fuera la hora de la salida y fue cuando la vio. La ojiverde se despidió de su amigo, busco a Scott y como lo vio de nuevo con aquella chica, se fue caminando.

-Jean espera- le dijo

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Buscándote

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ah ella es Taryn, Taryn ella es Jean- las presento Scott solo se saludaron ya que Taryn se tenía que ir, caminaron hacia la mansión, Jean sintió que alguien la estaba observando, volteo pero no vio a nadie.

* * *

Primer capi

Espero que les guste

dejen Reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	2. Capitulo 2 La fiesta

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Scott

-¿No sientes como si alguien nos estuviera observando?

-No, estás loca vámonos

Tres días después ya se estaban acostumbrando, estaban llegando de la escuela, al entrar se sorprendieron de que el profesor los llamo.

-¿Qué pasa profesor?- le pregunto Scott

-Quiero que conozcan a los nuevos reclutas que también irán con ustedes en la escuela de Bayville

-¿Van en secundaria?- pregunto estaba vez Jean

-Así es, el es Kurt, se tele transporta- les dijo el profesor y vieron como se pasaba de un lado a otro- Ella es Kitty puede atravesar prácticamente cualquier material y caminar por el aire, el es Bobby tiene la habilidad de congelar cualquier material y ella es Rogue tiene la habilidad de absorber la energía de cualquier persona, en caso de mutantes pude tomar tu poder, enséñeles sus habitaciones.

-Scott podrías enseñárselas tú por favor- le pidió Jean

-Huy es lo mismo que te iba a pedir

-Es que voy a salir

-Igual yo

En eso van llegando Logan y Storm

-Genial que Logan y Storm se las enseñen

Estaban apunto de salir cuando Logan reacciono

-¿A dónde van?

-Yo a una fiesta- dijo Scott

-¿Y tu Jean?- le pregunto

-Yo igual

-Cuídala Summers y no lleguen un minuto tarde del horario acordado

-Como si necesitara que me cuidara- murmuro Jean para si

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunto Scott

-No

-¿Y donde es la fiesta a la que vas?- le pregunto Scott

-En casa de Duncan ¿Y la tuya?

-En casa de Taryn

Jean sin acabar de escuchar lo que dijo subió a arreglarse. Cada quien se dirigió a la fiesta, lo que no sabían era que Taryn y Duncan eran hermanos. Cuando llego Jean se sorprendió de ver a Scott.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, ¿Tu que haces?

-Aquí es la casa de Duncan- le dijo reprochando

-No, aquí es la casa de Taryn- intento explicarle

Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaban Taryn y Duncan

-Jean que bueno que pudiste llegar- la saludo Duncan con un beso en la mejilla

-¡Scott!- exclamo la chica y se balanceo sobre el dándole un gigantesco abrazo

Entraron a la fiesta, Taryn le presento su a hermano, Duncan se fue con Jean, pero alguien la siguió.

-Espera ¿Tu eres Jean?- le pregunto

-Si- le contesto

Le entrego una carta, Jean dudando si la abría o no la guardo en su bolso. El chico que le entrego la carta salió y fue con Gambit.

-¿Se la entregaste?- le pregunto Gambit

-Si- contesto el chico

-Ahora lárgate si te preguntan algo no sabes quién es- lo amenazo Gambit, el niño asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

-Muy pronto sabrás quien soy Jean Grey- se dijo para si

Ya eran las 2:00 AM, Jean estaba bailando con Duncan cuando sonó su celular y se separo un poco de el para contestar, era Logan y la había amenaza que si no llegaba en veinte minutos iba por ellos, así que de mala gana y molesta se despidió de Duncan y fue a buscar a Scott, lo encontró bailando con Taryn cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia y se puso roja.

-¡Scott Summers! - le grito para que volteara y funciono ya tenía su atención- Tenemos que irnos antes de que a Logan se le ocurra venir.

Scott asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la fiesta.

-¿Cómo llegaste?- le pregunto Scott

-Sara me dio un aventón- le explico- ¿Y tú?

-En un taxi- le dijo- Pero no creo que encontremos uno a esta hora

Los dos empezaron a caminar directo a la mansión cuando pasaron por un callejón y les pareció ver a la hermandad pero creyeron que estaban equivocados hasta que un carta para ser mas especifica era una reina de corazones cayo enfrente de ellos y empezó a brillar, lo le dieron mucha importancia pero al intentar pasar la carta exploto y salieron volando uno a cada lado. Scott se levanto rápidamente y busco a Jean, la vio en el suelo desmayada, se acerco a ella y vio saliendo del callejón a Gambit, Pyros y Colossus.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Scott y se levanto iba a atacarlos cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza- No lo hagas, mantén en secreto tu identidad- le recordó el profesor

-¿Qué quieren?- les pregunto

-A la chica- contesto Pyros y ataco a Scott, el lo logro esquivar pero era imposible ganar, intento llamar a los X-men pero no podían enterarse que el era Cyclops, se acerco a Jean y la carga.

-Colossus ve por la chica- le ordeno Gambit- Nosotros nos encargamos de el

Empezaron a atacarlo Scott salió corriendo con Jean en sus brazos pero los tres lo perseguían, a lo lejos vio a unos policías y se acerco.

-Esperen- les ordeno- Creo que se salvo la chica

La hermandad se fue, Scott cuando vio que se habían retirado le entro curiosidad de seguirlos y más cuando Jean empezaba a despertar.

-Ven sígueme- le pidió cuando la bajo, Jean lo siguió pero solo llegaron a un bar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunto Jean entre susurros

-Es la hermandad quiero saber que traen entre manos, porque te querían y si saben nuestras identidades

Jean al escucharlo se tapo la boca entraron en hurtadillas y se colocaron debajo de la mesa en donde estaban.

-Enserio chicos esta misión es pan comido- decía Gambit y volteaba a ver hacia la entrada.

-No lo creo- le dijo Pyros- Por lo menos la mía no y yo creo que la tuya menos viste lo facil que estuvimos apunto de conseguirla, Colossus suertudo solo tienes que ayudarnos

-Vamos sus misiones están facilísimas…- no continua porque volteo a ver a la puerta y luego a Gambit- ¿Qué miras?

-Shhh- les ordeno que se callaran y volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban bailando, vio a una pelirroja y creyó identificarla- ¿Esa no es…- no puedo terminar la pregunta porque Pyros se levanto y se acerco a la chica.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto Colossus

-Sara Grey- le dijo

-¿La hermana de Jean Grey?- le pregunto y Gambit asintio con la cabeza

-¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunto Colossus- ¿Y cuanto crees que valga ella?

-Ella bastante- le dijo mientras le daba un trajo a su bebida- lástima que no conseguimos a la hermana pero no por mucho tiempo

Pyros estaba muy ajusto bailando con Sara, Jean al escuchar lo que decían utilizo su telequinesis para que tropezara

-No utilices tus poderes- le dijo susurrando Scott

-Si es una pena- dijo Colossus- llevémonosla antes de que suceda algo

Los dos se levantaron dispuestos a ir por ella y justo a tiempo ya empezó a sonar el celular de Scott pero no contesto y lo apago al igual que Jean.

-No podemos dejar que le hagan algo a mi hermana- le dijo

-Pero no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes

Los dos salieron de su escondite, se estaban llevando a Sara cargando e hicieron que se desmayara. Jean y Scott corrieron a los baños y se cambiaron, siempre traían su uniforme con ellos. Fueron corriendo tras ellos, Scott le disparo con sus rayos ópticos y salieron volando, logre que soltaran a Sara con mi telequinesis.

-Pero si es la parejita de los tontos X-men ¿Qué no es ya se paso su hora de dormir?- pregunto burlándose Pyros

-¿Marvel Girl?- le pregunto Colossus a Gambit, y este asintió con la cabeza

-Desháganse de Cyclops

Pyros y Colossus fueron contra Scott y Gambit contra Jean. Lograron defenderse hasta que una gran explosión provocada por Gambit hizo que Jean cayera, el se acerco peligrosamente a ella, no podía levantarse pero aun así intentaba retroceder.

-Gambit la chica esta despertando- le avisaron

-¿Qué tengo que hacer todo yo?- pregunto molesto

-Pyro llévala a la camioneta, Colossus destruye a Cyclops mientras yo me encargo de Marvel Girl, eres muy vulnerable ¿Lo sabías?

Jean volvió a utilizar su telequinesis para alejar a Gambit y fue por Sara, sacando a la hermandad del camino. Scott se reunió con ella y le ayudo a bajar a Sara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto Jean asustada

-Llévala a su casa yo me encargo de ellos

Tal como le ordeno Jean la llevo a su casa pero al estar enfrente de la casa, en la puerta se encontraba Gambit. Scott estaba peleando con Pyros y Colossus pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Gambit se había escapado. Intento escapar pero fue inútil, Gambit rápidamente se acerco a ellas, Sara corrió y entro a su casa. Jean algo más tranquila intento escapar pero la tenia acorralada.

-Déjame en paz- le ordeno

-Tu fuiste quien se interpuso en mis planes Marvel Girl

Jean utilizo su telepatía para pedirle al profesor ayuda, el profesor entro en la mente de Gambit y lo aturdió, Jean busco a Scott y lo encontró a unos cuantos metros. Alejaron a Gambit, Colossus y Pyros de esos lugares y volvieron caminando a la mansión.

-No pueden enterarse- le dijo Scott- el único que lo sabe es el profesor

* * *

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	3. Capitulo 3 El admirador secreto

Llegaron a la mansión y subieron silenciosamente las escaleras pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon un grito

-¡Scott Summers! ¡Jean Grey! ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta? ¡Son casi las 5:00 AM! ¿Esa es la forma de enseñarles a sus nuevos compañeros?

-Bueno… es que…- empezó a decir Jean

-Si tu sabes…- le ayudo Scott

-Exacto por eso- termino Jean

-Corre- le susurro Scott al oído

Se subieron corriendo y se encerraron en la habitación de Scott

-No va a tardar en abrirla

Tal y como lo predijo Scott llego Logan y empezó a gritarles

-¡Summers abre la puerta!- grito Logan- Si no te juro que la rompo- pero no pudo porque el profesor se lo pidió mediante telepatía que no lo hiciera- Summers si no abres la puerta olvidate del coche que te íbamos a comprar

-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo Scott

Pero no le contesto, Logan rendido se fue. Agotados los dos se acostaron en la cama, ni siquiera se colocaron sus pijamas. Pero se despertaron ya tarde cuando escucharon un portazo y cayo la puerta. Logan los vio y malinterpreto todo.

-Summers como pudiste es una niña- le reclamo

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Jean aun con sueño

-Logan cállate tenemos sueño

-Como no tendrían sueño después de todo lo que hicieron

Jean no soporto os gritos de Logan y lo saco con sus poderes

-¡Jean!- grito Logan

Scott harto de los gritos de Logan se levanto y se dio cuenta que tenia aun su traje y estaba rasgado así que se puso una bata que encontró.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto?- tranquilo le pregunto

-¿Por qué abusaste de Jean?- le pregunto furioso, Scott abrió los ojos como plato al igual que Jean.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Porque te acostaste con Jean solo tiene quince años- le reprocho

Jean se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Estas loco Logan?- le pregunto

-No pero ustedes si ¿Por lo menos se protegieron? -les pregunto

Scott y Jean estaban muertos de vergüenza

-Logan…- intento explicarle, tomo aire y prosiguió- Jean y yo no nos acostamos

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque tienen su ropa rasgada? Y ¿Por qué durmieron juntos?

-Tu mismo dijiste solo dormimos en la misma cama

-¿Y la ropa?

Jean miro a Scott, el asintió con la cabeza, Logan iba a decir algo pero Jean no lo dejo.

-Después de que me llamaste íbamos caminando pero la hermandad nos ataco…- Jean le explico todo lo sucedido, Logan se disculpo y se fue.

Scott le pasó su bolsa a Jean, esa última abrió su bolsa para prender su celular pero cayó la carta y Scott la tomo

-¿Y esto?- le pregunto, intento quitarle la carta pero Scott fue mas astuto y no la dejo- ¿Quién te la envió?

-No lo se- le contesto Jean

Scott abrió la carta y se sorprendió de lo decoraba que estaba

-¿Tienes novio y nunca me dijiste?

-No tengo ¿Acaso tu si?

-No ¿Es Duncan?

-No ¿Es Taryn?

-No

Scott empezó a leer la carta en voz alta

**Se que no me conoces, pero yo se todo sobre ti chérie, pronto me conocerás, recibirás noticias mías. Eres la persona mas linda que hubiera conocido. No te puedo decir mi nombre dejamos que soy alguien que esta totalmente enamorado de ti Jean Grey**

**Tu admirador secreto**

Scott se quedo en shock, Jean le quito la carta y lo comprobó por si misma que decía eso. Entre soñando y despierta se despidió de Scott y fue a su cuarto, se asusto de ver a alguien en su cama. Con un palo toco a la que estaba ahí y se empezó a mover, se volteo y abrió los ojos.

-¡Ah!-grito

-¿Kurt?- pregunto sorprendida

-¿Jean? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Kurt

-¿Tu que haces aquí? Es mi cuarto

-¿Enserio? Con razón lo vi muy femenino

-¿Y porque estas aquí?

-Es que Bobby no me dejaba dormir

-Ok descuida- le dijo mas tranquila Jean- Me voy a bañar cualquier cosa me avisas

-Si gracias

Al atardecer Rogue estaba furiosa con Jean, había intentado acercarse a Scott, el se había ido con Jean. Estaban sentados en una banca en el jardín principal.

-¡Jean!- la llamo Kitty

-Mande- le conteste

-Te trajeron esto- concluyo entregándole una carta y unas rosas, y se fue.

Jean abrió la carta con delicadeza (NA: Gracias Itzel por escribir este hermoso poema)

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

**Cada minuto que pasa**

**Estas en mis pensamientos**

**Y no quiero alejarme de ti**

**Tus ojos brillan en la noche libre**

**Como estrella encima de la luna**

**Tus labios son como una vida**

**Como subir contigo hasta la cumbre**

**Tu admirados secreto**

Cuando Jean acabo de leer la carta Scott se la arrebato, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Logan estaba saliendo con una mochila y se acerco corriendo a el.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto asustada

-No lo se- le contesto fríamente- Solo voy a salir

-¿Piensas regresar?

-No lo se

-¡Jean! ¡Maldita sea, si tienes novio!- se escucho el grito de Scott

Jean y Logan apenas lo escucharon pero le prestaron atención

-Por favor no te vayas- le pidió

-Ya no hay nada que me haga quedarme, al fin me hiciste abrir los ojos

-Logan lo único que quería…- no pudo continuar porque Logan la interrumpí

-¿Ves? No me necesitas adiós

Jean empezó a llorar, abrazo a Logan y vio como se subía a su moto. Y se marchaba. Scott se acerco a ella y le entrego la carta, al verla la rompió, tiro las flores y las piso, Scott en su interior eso lo hizo muy feliz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunto

-Logan se fue- le dijo y lo abrazo, pero se separaron cuando escucharon la voz de Storm

-¿Ya se fue?- les pregunto

Jean y Scott asintieron con la cabeza, Gambit vio como Jean pisaba las flores y rompía la carta.

-Maldita sea, va a ser más difícil de lo que creí

* * *

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	4. Capitulo 4 Besos

Pasaron varios días, se podría decir que estaban ya adaptados, Jean fue con Kitty a los lockers, al abrir el suyo, cayó una carta y la levanto.

-¿Todavía no sabes quién es?- les pregunto Kitty y negó con la cabeza, abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó la carta

**Hoy es el día que podremos estar frente a frente. Te espero afuera de la escuela, en el árbol que esta en el este, enfrente de los kioscos, en la salida.**

**Te querré siempre**

**Tu admirador secreto**

Gambit estuvo esperando a Jean, cuando Rogue lo vio.

-Remy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Conquistando a otra víctima?

Remy tomo una hoja del árbol y con su poder se quemo

-Podría ser chérie ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Estudio aquí

Gambit saco una carta de naipes y se la dio a Rogue

-Adiós chérie

Gambit salió corriendo, Rogue se dio cuenta justo a tiempo que la había cargado con su energía cinética y la aventó. Jean iba saliendo junto con Scott cuando vieron la explosión.

-Vamos a ver que paso- le dijo Scott

-Tengo que hacer algo luego te alcanzo

Jean fue a donde había quedado con su admirador. Gambit la vio y se coloco detrás a ella.

-Hola chérie- le dijo susurrando al oído

Jean volteo y se sorprendió de ver a un chico muy apuesto. Gambit tomo la mano de Jean y la beso haciendo que Jean se ruborizara.

-Mucho gusto Jean Grey mi nombre es Remy LeBeau

Jean se quedo en shock y tardo unos segundos en contestar

- ¿Eres tu mi gran admirador?- le pregunto un poco tímida y Remy asintió con la cabeza

-Quiero saber todo sobre ti Jean Grey- cada vez que decía su nombre, lo decía susurrando al oído, Scott y Rogue se iban caminando hacia ella.

-Lo siento tengo que irme- se despidió y salió corriendo, segundos después los jóvenes X-men se reunieron

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Scott a una Jean que su mente estaba en las nubes, y la hizo volver a la Tierra- ¿Jean estas bien?

-Si- le contesto- Vámonos

Fueron a la mansión caminando, al llegar Jean subió a su cuarto y se quedo dormida pensando en Remy. Scott abrió la puerta y vio a Jean dormida se acerco a ella, en la puerta aparecieron Bobby y Kurt.

-¿No es obvio que te gusto?- le pregunto Kitty a Bobby, fingiendo que Kitty era Jean y Bobby era Scott

- Jean, pero eres mi mejor amiga pero no me atrevo a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti por miedo que tu solo me veas como un amigo

-Pero yo…- no pudo continuar porque el verdadero Scott lo interrumpió

-¡Shh! La van a despertar- les dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué no le dices que la amas?- le pregunto Bobby

-Porque…- tardo unos segundos en responder pensando en la mejor respuesta- Porque ella no me ama

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto esta vez Kitty

- Porque ella tiene un admirador secreto- les dijo decepcionado

Varios meses después. Storm y Jean estaban afuera viendo unas flores. (NA: Algunas escenas del comic, de las series, películas etc. las agregue para que quedara, como por ejemplo la escena que sigue de X-men Evolution)

-¿No son hermosas?- le pregunto Storm

-Si es hermoso- le contesto Jean

Storm se dio cuenta de que Jean no dejaba de ver a Scott

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Tienes razón Storm hoy mismo hablare con el

Scott estaba en la azotea, también no dejaba de ver a Jean.

-Bobby ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?- le pregunto

-Si una vez, fue la moto más hermosa que vi y otra persona la compro

- Hablo enserio

- Mira pongámoslo así, si tú si se lo dices hoy, yo mismo se lo dijo

-Bobby…

-Piénsalo- le dijo y bajo de la azotea

Jean entro y vio en el pasillo a Bobby

-¿Bobby has visto a Scott?

- Si esta aun en la azotea- le dijo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal y me contestas con la verdad?- le pregunta cosa que a Jean le extraño pero asintió con la cabeza- ¿Te gusta Scott?

Al escucharlo se que sin habla, esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa

-Lo tomare como un sí- le dijo

-Espera- le dijo Jean recuperando el habla- No lo se, creo que si, estaba segura hace unos días pero ya no

-¿Por lo de tu admirador secreto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nada pasa aquí sin que me entere- le dijo con un muy alto autoestima- Te recomiendo que lo aclares con Scott

Jean tomo el consejo, salió corriendo a la azotea pero ya no estaba. Utilizo su telepatía para encontrarlo, y fue corriendo al cuarto de Scott, abrió la puerta y vio a Scott con Rogue.

-Perdón no quería interrumpir

-Descuida Jean, Rogue ya se iba

Rogue de mala gana salió

No hubo mas palabras solo acciones, estaban tan cerca que no lo soportaron y se besaron, fue un beso muy largo y romántico, se separaron hasta que les falto aire, cuando Jean abrió los ojos vio el rostro de Remy.

-Remy- susurro Jean

-¿Perdón Jean?- le pregunto Scott

Cuando escucho la voz de Scott volvió en si y vio a Scott

-No, nada…

No termino porque escucho el motor de una moto, inmediatamente supo que era Logan y bajo corriendo. Al llegar donde estaban se quedo en shock cuando vio a Logan besándose con Storm. Jean sintió como si la hubiera traicionado y salió corriendo.

Estaba muy confundida, ahora que había besado a Scott ya no sabia a quien amaba, siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió en el bosque y cayo al piso. Gambit la siguió.

-Chérie ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto

-¡Remy!- grito sobresaltada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuidándote

-Eres una gran persona

Remy se hincó y se coloco enfrente de Jean, no pudo resistirse y la beso, ese beso fue tierno, de verdadero amor, porque los dos estaban completamente enamorados aunque ninguno lo comprendiera todavía. Remy se separo un poco y se sorprendió que Jean se volviera a acercar. Cuando se separaron Remy le acaricio el rostro.

-Chérie…

* * *

Please dejen Reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	5. Capitulo 5 Sentimientos

No termino la frase porque empezó a sonar el comunicador de Jean

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir

Se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado, al llegar a la mansión Logan la vio y le extraño que no le digiera nada. Se fueron a poner su uniforme y se subieron al ave negra.

-¿Y?- le pregunto Bobby

-Nos besamos- le dijo en voz baja Scott

-¿Y ya son novios?

-No, se fue antes de que se lo pudiera decir

En minutos llegaron a un centro comercial

-¿Qué hacemos en un centro comercial?- pregunto Rogue

-Ahí esta la hermandad- les dijo Storm

Bajaron del Ave Negra y entraron al centro comercial

-Pónganse en parejas, Rogue con Bobby, Kitty con Kurt, Summers con Jean y Storm tu vienes conmigo- les ordeno Logan

Todos se separaron, la hermandad los estaba esperando, por las escaleras eléctricas bajaron primero bajo Wanda, seguido de su hermano Pietro, Fred, Avalanche, Gambit, Pyro y Colossus.

Wanda fue directo con Storm, la empezó a atacar, Storm intento electrocutarla pero no le funciono, Pietro fue con Scott, corrió dando vueltas, mareando a Scott y dejándolo sin oxigeno. Fred fue con Kurt y en unos segundos lo aplasto. Avalanche hizo temblar el lugar y fue directo con Kitty, haciendo que le cayera encima una parte del techo. Gambit fue con Rogue, ella se quito los guantes y quiso tocarlo pero Gambit lo esquivo con un bastón, hizo que saliera un gas e hizo que se desmayara. Jean se quedo observando a Gambit, por alguna extraña razón se quería acercar a él y saber cuál era su identidad, Gambit al sentir su mirada también volteo.

-Se ve tan linda- pensó- Que cosas estoy diciendo

Pyro se acerco a Jean y le lanzo una llama.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Logan

Jean se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y logro esquivarlo

-¿Qué pasa Marvel Girl?- le pregunto Pyro -¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-Jamás le tendría miedo a una alimaña como tu

-Eso ya veremos

Pyro hizo una gran bola de fuego que tomo una figura de dragón, persiguió a Jean por toda la plaza, por más que la esquivo e intento bloquearla la alcanzo y cayó. Scott la tomo entre sus brazos, Gambit volteo y vio la escena, no lo soporto y ataco a Scott. Logro resistirse, coloco a Jean en el piso de nuevo y busco a Gambit con la mirada, Logan fue atacado por Colossus y después por Pietro. Volteo a ver a todos, a mayoría, en específico las mujeres estaban lastimadas.

-¡Retirada!- grito

Logan tenia a Storm en sus brazos, Kurt se levanto y llevo a Kitty y Bobby llevo a Rogue. Se subieron de nuevo al ave negra y volvieron a la mansión pero no se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Scott y Gambit. Scott empezó a dispararle a Gambit con sus rayos ópticos, Gambit los estaba esquivando y también le lanza sus típicas cartas, pero lo que no sabía Scott era que no estaba distrayendo para que se llevaran a Marvel Girl. Entre Pyro y Colossus se la intentaron llevar pero una carta de Gambit cayó muy cerca y exploto haciendo que salieran volando los tres. Scott se dio cuenta y corrió por Jean.

Mientras tanto en la mansión

-¿Cómo nos fue?- le pregunto el profesor a Logan

-Mal, las más heridas fueron Jean y Kitty

-A Jean no la vi entrar, tampoco a Scott

Logan fue a buscar y efectivamente no estaban, se subió a ave negra a toda velocidad y volvió por ellos. Entro cuidadosamente, pudo visualizar a Scott mirando con furia a Gambit e intentando escapar con Jean en sus brazos. Logan ataco a Gambit. Tomo a Jean y salieron los dos. Volvieron a la mansión y dejaron a Jean en su recamara.

-Summers lárgate- le ordeno Logan

-No

-Por tu culpa esta así, vete

Scott por primera vez se atrevió a enfrentar a Logan

-Si Logan, pudo a ver sido por mi culpa y estoy arrepentido, pero tu tampoco hiciste mucho yo creo que el que se tiene que ir es otro.

Siguieron discutiendo e hicieron que Jean se despertara

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- pregunto

-Jean ¡Estas bien!- exclamo Scott- Lo siento tanto

-No fue tu culpa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Logan

Jean volteo y vio a Logan, no le contesto, se volteo dándole la espalda, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida de nuevo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Scott a Logan, y este asintió con la cabeza

Pasaron varios días en los que estuvieron en reposo, no las dejaron moverse a Jean y a Kitty.

-Ya estoy lista- les comento

-Esta bien Jean ya puedes irte- le dijo el profesor

-Ya era hora

Tocaron la puerta y Scott entro, el profesor salió.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto y asintió con la cabeza-

-Jean sobre lo del otro día- le empezó a decir, pero al verla tan cerca no pudo resistirse y la beso, al momento de separase solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

- Jean ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo dudo por un momento, todo el tiempo que estaba con Scott veía la imagen de Remy.

-No lo se déjame pensarlo.

-Esta bien- le dijo Scott decepcionado- tengo que irme

Scott salió, Jean se arreglo para ir a la escuela, ya que estaba lista tomo su mochila e iba bajando cuando vio a Storm.

-Jean recuerdas que el viernes es el cumpleaños de Scott, en la tarde vas a ir a ver lo de los coche con Logan ¿Ok?

-No se si pueda ir, adiós.

Salió corriendo y Logan la vio

-¡Jean! ¡Espera!- grito pero ella lo ignoro

Siguió corriendo hasta que perdió la vista la mansión, Duncan iba en su coche y al ver a Jean caminando se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunto

-Si claro gracias- le dijo y se subió al coche

-¿Vas a ir a las audiciones?- me pregunto

-No

No platicaron por mucho ya que no tardaron en llegar, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase. Cuando Jean entro a su clase de Biología avanzada y se sorprendió de ver el lugar vacio de su compañero, tomo asiento y en segundos empezó la clase, al cabo de diez minutos de clase tocaron la puerta. Entro con un chico que lo reconoció al instante. El maestro lo presento a la clase.

-Sr. LeBeau siéntese junto a la Srita. Grey ya que su compañero no vendrá

Remy con una sonrisa se sentó alado de Jean.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Jean

-No soporte no verte en todo este tiempo

-Ni yo- le dijo y se ruborizo un poco cosa que Remy noto y solo sonrió.

Cuando acabo la clase fueron a la cafetería y se dirigieron a una mesa. Jean tomo asiento en la sillas que estaban al costado, Gambit iba también a tomar asiento pero vio en la entrada a los jóvenes X-men.

-Chérie tengo que irme adiós- antes de irse le toma la mano y se fue.

-Miren ahí esta Jean- les dijo Kurt

Fueron junto a Jean y tomaron asiento.

-¿Ya saben a que se van a inscribir?

-Soccer- les dijo Kitty- ¿Tu Scott?

-No hay otra cosa que no sea football

Cuando sonó el timbre cada quien se fue a su clase, el pasillo Jean se encontró a Taryn y fueron juntas a su clase de gimnasia.

-¿Qué nos toca hoy?- pregunto

-Soccer

Cuando entraron al gimnasio se dividieron al grupo, uno era el grupo de Taryn y el otro de Jean.

Empezaron a jugar y fácilmente Jean metió un gol, Taryn se quedo sorprendida y a los pocos minutos metió un gol y así siguieron jugando hasta que acabo la clase. Quedaron 3-3.

-Juegas muy bien- le dijeron

-Gracias

-Si eres igual o mejor que Taryn sin duda entras al equipo

-Chicas…- intento decirles pero no la dejaron

-¿Perdón?- pregunto furiosa Taryn

-¿Quiénes están a favor de que haya una nueva capitana?- pregunto una chica y todas levantaron la mano excepto Taryn y la propia Jean

-Jean eres la nueva capitana

-Pero…

-Te esperamos mañana para las pruebas

-Chicas pero yo no quiero entrar en el equipo

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todas sobresaltadas

-Lo que escucharon, me gusta jugar pero no para permanecer en un equipo

Jean salió y fue a buscar a Remy pero no lo encontró, escucho un claxon, volteo y vio a Logan, estaba tocando como loco. No le hizo caso y fue caminando. Logan furioso se bajo del coche, la alcanzo y la llevo cargando al coche. Jean intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo abrirla.

-¡Maldita sea Logan déjame bajarme!

Siguió intentando abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

-¿Estas feliz?

-No

-Puedes deberías estarlo

-¿Por qué?

- Porque tu si puedes estar con alguien te vi besándote con Storm

Logan no sabía que contestarle, Jean estaba esperando su respuesta cuando recordó lo que Scott le había dicho.

-Como puede ser que este curso me haya enamorado de Remy cuando Scott por fin se me declaro- pensó Jean

Logan empezó a decir algo pero Jean no lo escucho.

-¿Perdón dijiste algo?- le pregunto Jean

-Que si que tienes razón es mi novia, Jean no soy tu padre, no soy quien para negarte que tengas novio, solo quien escojas quiero sabes quien es, de donde viene, en fin que no te haga daño es lo que quiero evitar- le dijo- aun que creí que te gustaba Summers.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Please dejen reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	6. Capitulo 6 La fiesta sorpresa de Scott

**_Lo siento mucho hubo un error en el capitulo 2, Gambit, Pyro y Colossus no saben que Jean y Sara son Rickerman, si no entienden les invito a volver a leer el capi 2 , se supone que llevan una doble vida, Solo imaginen que Rickerman es una marca muy famosa tipo Chanel, y si todavia no mas adelante enteran_**

**_Disculpen todos tenemos errores_**

* * *

-Si igual yo pero ahora estoy confundida

-¿Te gusta otro chico?

-Si bueno eso creo

-Jeannie…

-Pero hoy en la mañana se me declaro Scott y no se que decirle. Tengo miedo de romperle su corazón.

-Jeannie tienes que ser honesta con el

-Pero ¿Y si deja de hablarme?

-Si deja de hablarte no es tu amigo- le dijo y Jean se quedo dudando

-Creo que tienes razón pero esperare a después de su cumpleaños

-Como quieras pero no quiero que te hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a Rogue

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién fue?

-Gambit- contesto- él en un tiempo antes de que tu entraras perteneció a los X-men

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por que se fue? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ese chico es un mujeriego, jugó con los sentimientos de Rogue y bueno se fue cuando acabo de jugar con ella.

-Eso es horrible

Llegaron y se pusieron a ver los coches, Logan quería darle un coche azul medio antiguo, Jean no lo dejo y acabaron compraron un coche del año convertible rojo con rayas blancas (NA: Igualito a el de X-men evolution)

-Déjalo en casa de tus padres- le pidió Logan, Jean se subió al coche

-¿Has manejo alguna vez?

-Si, el ave negra

Jean llevo el coche a casa de sus padres, iba en el camino cuando vio a Gambit, Pyro y Colossus.

-¿Ella no es la del otro día que se nos escapo, tu presa?- le pregunto Pyro a Gambit

Este ultimo volteo y la vio, asintió con la cabeza

Pyro y Colossus se pusieron enfrente del coche

-Hola nena- le dijo Pyro

Gambit iba a ir a ayudarlos pero se fijo en el coche de atrás sabia que era inútil así que no se movió.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea- les dijo señalando el coche de atrás

-Muévanse- les ordeno Jean

Logan venía detrás, al verlos le extraño que Gambit no hubiera participado. Con mucha tranquilidad se bajo del coche y aventó a Pyro y Colossus, pero nunca saco sus garras.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al darse cuenta que no dejaba de ver a Gambit

-Si- le contesto- Vamonos

Gambit rompió el contacto visual y fue a buscar a sus compañeros. Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Jean, estaciono el coche en el garaje.

-Le va a encantar- le dijo su madre

-Si eso espero

Volvieron a la mansión y cada quien fue a su cuarto, Jean toda la tarde se la paso encerrada en su cuarto, cuando llego el anochecer se abrió la puerta.

-El profesor quiere que vayas con Scott a dar una vuelta

-¿Distracción?

-Si

-Voy

Fue al cuarto de Scott, toco la puerta y en unos segundos se abrió.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-Claro

Salieron y fueron caminando al parque

-Jean ¿Ya lo pensaste? No te quiero presionar

-Este…

Jean volteo para evitar contestarle y vio otra vez al trió.

-Scott mira- le dijo y los señalo con discreción

Rápidamente se pusieron sus uniformes y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban los X-men

-Vayas pero sin son Marvel Girl y Cyclops ¿Piensan salir corriendo de nuevo?- les pregunto Colossus

Scott sin dudarlo les dio con sus rayos ópticos

-Je… Marvel Girl, ahora

Jean utilizo su telequinesis para amarrarlos pero Gambit fue mas astuto y logro moverse evitando la cuerda. Escucharon a la policía, Gambit los desamarro y salieron corriendo al igual que Jean y Scott.

Al día siguiente lo único que había en la escuela eran audiciones, así que fue a las tribunas a ver la audición de Scott, Remy la vio y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto

-Mmm no me quejo ¿Y tu?

-De maravilla- le contesto y estuvo a punto de besarla si no fuera porque empezó a sonar su celular.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo y se fue.

Scott intento vencer a Duncan, pero le hizo la vida imposible y logro quitarle los lentes haciendo que los ojos de Scott salieran rayos ópticos y que explotara el tanque de gas. Jean corrió y lo ayudo a levantarse, le dio sus lentes. También fue con Duncan que lo llevaban en una camilla.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Si soy de acero-le dijo y se lo llevaron

-Creo que no quedaste- le dijo Jean a Scott

-Si igual yo ¿Y tu quedaste?

-Si y a tu novia no le hizo gracia, que mas da no quería entrar

-No es mi novia

-Bueno "Tu amiga"

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-Ya es suficiente con ser Marvel Girl

Se despidieron, Jean fue a su locker y se encontró una nota.

**Lo siento por no estar contigo, tuve problemas, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, para recompensarte te espero el viernes a las 20:00 hrs en el restaurante "Rouse"**

**R.L.**

-Pero ese día es el cumpleaños de Scott- pensó Jean- Tendré que salirme de la fiesta

Llego el día de la fiesta, Scott se levanto muy ilusionado bajo, nadie lo felicito, triste iba a subir cuando escucho un claxon, salió y vio un el coche de sus sueños, lleva un gigante moño.

-¡Woow!- exclamo- ¿Pero quién lo trajo?

Busco con la mirada a alguien pero no había nadie.

-Busca bien- le dijo alguien en su mente, siguió buscando y se acerco al coche, fue cuando vio a Jean en el asiento del copiloto. Jean verlo solo sonrió y empezó a tocar el claxon.

-¿Bueno? ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto nuevamente mediante la telepatía.

Scott anonadado aun y divertido subió al coche.

-Creí que no me lo iban a dar

-Ya ves, solo es cosa de tener buenas influencias- le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

Scott encendió el coche y lo disfruto al máximo todo lo que duro el recorrido. Los demás aprovecharon que no estaba para terminar con los últimos detalles, los invitados empezaron a llegar, cuando estaban entrando Jean toco el claxon dándoles entender que ya habían llegado.

-¿Te gusto el claxon?- le pregunto Scott

-Si suena lindo ¿Acaso a ti no?

-Si- contesto

Scott estaciono el coche, se iba a meter a la mansión pero Jean no lo dejo.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- le pregunte

-Claro

-No voy a salir contigo así, cámbiate- le dijo

Scott entro y subió a su cuarto, Jean fue a la parte trasera donde estaban todos.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron y al ver a Jean sola se desilusionaron- Falsa alarma

-Se está cambiando no tarda en bajar- les dijo y volvió a entrar también para cambiarse. Cuando termino de arreglarse escucho pasos y supo inmediatamente que venia Scott así que bajo corriendo pero Scott la vio.

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?

-¿No te dije que vamos a ir con mis padres?- le pregunto y se quedo viendo lo que traía puesto- Es un restaurante de gala

Jean y Scott volvieron al cuarto del segundo, Jean escogió su ropa y se la aventó, metiendo a Scott al baño.

-Apúrate- le dijo-Vamos retrasados

Scott no tardo mucho en cambiarse y salió, ambos bajaron y se dirigían al garaje cuando Jean "noto" que no traía su chaqueta y fingió estar buscándola

-¿Ahora que?- le pregunto Scott

-Mi chaqueta- le dijo- la deje el columpio podrías traérmela por favor- le pidió

Scott un poco fastidiado asintió con la cabeza pero nunca se imagino que al abrir la puerta se encontrara con todos.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron

-¡Que difícil es hacer que vengas a tu fiesta sorpresa decente!- le dijo Jean incorporándose a la fiesta

-Gracias-le dijo y la abrazo

* * *

Hahaha Scott no cae tan facil XD

Intentare subir un capi cada sabado

Please dejen Reviews

*maAriImaAr*


	7. Capitulo 7 La huida

Todos les entregaron sus obsequios, el tiempo paso hasta que llego la hora del pastel y le cataron las mañanitas, Jean se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6:00 pm, se metió a la mansión, subió corriendo a su cuarto y Duncan la siguió. Escucho que caía agua, se metió al cuarto y le extraño que todo estuviera decorado de Marvel Girl y Cyclops.

-No sabía que era admiradora de los X-men

Duncan estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del baño cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Jean ¿Estás ahí?

Duncan se escondió y Logan entro. Toco la puerta principal.

-Jean ¿Estas ahí?- volvió a preguntar

-Si

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si

Logan entro, Duncan iba a salir corriendo pero Logan no entro completamente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

-Me aburrí

-Cualquier cosa me avisas

Logan salió y Duncan iba a salir, cuando escucho que ya no caía agua, Jean salió y solo lleva una toalla en el cabello y una bata que la cubrían. Vio a Duncan y se quedo en shock. Logan regreso para pedirle algo cuando los vio. Creyó lo peor, con toda la furia del mundo saco a Duncan, aventándolo y encerró a Jean pero antes le quito su celular.

-¿Qué te pasa Logan? Déjame salir

-Parece que lo que hablamos el otro día no sirvió de nada

-¿De que hablas?

Logan bajo con Duncan y lo saco de la fiesta. Jean se acabo de arreglar y le llama a Kitty para que me ayudara a salir, en segundos llego y me saco utilizando su poder.

-¿Qué hacías encerrada?

-Logan me encerró

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?

-Por a salir cúbreme por favor

Kitty asiente con la cabeza y fue a distraer a Logan y Storm. Jean aprovecho y salió, para suerte suya encontró un taxi rápido. Cuando llegaron Jean vio su reloj y eran las 8:20. Se bajo y pago, cuando vio a Gambit sintió mariposas en el estomago. Estaba en la puerta y se acerco a el.

- Lo siento

-Descuida, te ves hermosa

-Gracias y tu te ves muy guapo

Jean llevaba un vestido morado, un poco escotado, arriba de las rodillas, con un reboso morado, un bolso y unas zapatillas que le hacían juego. Gambit lleva un smoking negro que le sentaba muy bien.

-¿Entramos?

-Si

Entraron al restaurante, Remy era muy caballeroso con ella. Estuvieron platicando y Remy la estaba seduciendo.

-Jean se que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero creo que nos conocemos a la perfección, estoy enamorado de ti

Remy se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso muy apasionado, se separaron y Jean lo volvió a besar esta vez fue un beso romántico.

-Hasta que logre enamorar- pensó Remy- Pero que es esta sensación que siento cuando estoy con ella. Seguro ya alucino.

Jean y Remy se separaron poco a poco.

-Jean ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Remy, si quiero ser tu novia

Empezó a sonar música, Remy tomo la mano de su novia y la saco a bailar. Coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Ella coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello, bailaron al ritmo de la música hasta que se cansaron y salieron del restaurante.

-¿Te llevo?

-Si por favor

Se subieron al coche y la llevo a las afueras de la mansión. Se despidieron con un beso.

-¿Te veo mañana?

-Seguro

Jean entro silenciosamente a la mansión, no vio a nadie, paso por el cuarto de Scott que tenia la puerta abierta, la cerro con cuidado. Ahora tocaba pasar la habitación de Logan y Storm y lo peor era que también la tenían abierta. Se quito los zapatos y paso de cuclillas, por suerte no se dieron cuenta, fue directo al cuarto de Kitty, entro con mucho cuidado y la despertó.

-Kitty- susurro

-¿Jean acabas de llegar?

-Si

Kitty miro el reloj

-Son las 3 de la mañana

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde

-Vamos a tu cuarto y me cuentas todo, solo dime como se llama

-Remy

Jean y Kitty salieron, Rogue escucho su conversación.

-Si supieras lo que es capaz de hacer- pensó Rogue

Jean y Kitty entraron al cuarto de la primera gracias a los poderes de Kitty

-¿Y entonces?- le pregunto- ¿Se besaron?

-Si y somos novios

Logan escucho toda la conversación y decidió no hacer ruido para seguir escuchando y le dio mucho coraje que se lo ocultara y que Kitty le ayudara.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?

-Mañana

Jean prendió la luz y escucho como Kitty exclamaba

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede?

Jean volteo y vio a Logan, se quería morir, Logan había escuchado todo, furioso agarro a Kitty del brazo y la saco del cuarto.

-Luego hablamos- le dijo Logan

Cerro la puerta en su cara y Kitty volvió a entrar pero solo se veía su rostro y le saco la lengua.

-¡Kitty!- grito

Por fin Kitty se fue, Jean estaba aterrada. Logan volteo a verla muy enojado.

-¿Por qué me desobedeciste? ¿Por qué saliste? ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?- le pregunta furioso.

-Logan….-intento decirle algo pero le temblaba la voz

Era tanta la furia de Logan que no controlo su fuerza y le dio una cachetada. Jean coloco sus manos sobre su mejilla, no pudo evitar quejarse realmente le dolía, pero más le dolía que no confiara en ella y su actitud.

-Eso es lo único que te faltaba hacer, pegarme- le reclamo- no te tengo miedo y si no me soportas mas, no te preocupes me voy de la escuela.

-Jean no te vas a ir- la intento detener- lo que me molesto fue que te fueras…

-¡Cállate! ¿Sabes algo? No me importa…

Tomo su bolso e intento irse pero la volvió a detener tomándole su mano pero logro zafarse y salió corriendo hasta que llego a la reja. Rogue escucho la discusión que tuvieron Logan y Jean, se acerco a Logan.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-le pregunto

-Escuche los gritos

-¿Tu sabes quien es el novio de Jean?

-Si, lo escuche hoy, en lo que te venia a decir, es la peor persona

-Remy LeBeau

-¿Gambit?

La chica afirmo con la cabeza, Logan se quedo en shock, se lo había advertido, salió a buscarla pero ya no la encontró. Su rastro había desaparecido. Gambit vio como Jean salió corriendo, le llamo a su celular, ella no quería contestar pero al ver que era el contesto.

-Bueno- le dijo llorando

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, me escape de la escuela donde vivo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy harta

Gambit en un segundo la recogió, ella al verlo sonrió y subió, no esperaba que estuviera por ahí. Remy la abrazo. La llevo a un hotel un poco lejos que no conocía. Cuando llegaron fueron directo a la recepción.

-Dos habitaciones por favor-pidió Remy

-Lo siento solo queda una kingside

Remy se quedo observando a ver si le parecía a Jean.

-Si igual por mi

Jean iba a pagar pero Gambit no la dejo. Subieron sus cosas, se cambiaron y se durmieron inmediatamente. Remy sentía una sensación extraña jamás había sentido esa sensación por ninguna mujer.

-¿Me estaré enamorando?- pensó Remy- No puede ser

* * *

Gracias por leer

Dejen reviews please!!!

*maAriImaAr*


End file.
